


à bientôt

by Pajama_Drive



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Cuckolding (just a little), Developing Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Insecurity, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, Maledom, Smut, does anyone else still care about this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pajama_Drive/pseuds/Pajama_Drive
Summary: "Because," Alistair sounds too angry and immediately softens his tone. "When we were at the Circle? In the Fade? Remember?""Certainly.""I was wandering around and found you. And me. Well, not me, more like adreeeamAlistair and he was naked and so were you and let me say, he was not being very gentle and I...I just can't get that image out of my head."---A really horny encounter in the Fade leads Alistair to question his developing relationship with Solona.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Amell (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a prompt on the old Dragon Age kink meme that I've literally not been able to get out of my head for a decade now. Thanks, anon.

The worst part of wandering the Fade, Alistair muses to himself, is that it never feels like you're getting anywhere. There's that familiar ache in his feet and calves he knows well from time spent traveling, but no way to tell how far he had walked. The swirling, moaning wind around him does little to help him orient himself. In fact, it was making him queasy. Alistair sighs and takes a moment to rest against some awful-looking helix of flesh sprouting out of the ground.

He was getting nowhere. He was getting the _opposite_ of nowhere. He was getting nauseous and tired and sore and confused. Alistair clenches his jaw a little bit, furrowing his brow in thought. His mind keeps going to the same place.

What would Solona do?

She should be here bossing him around but she's not and Alistair has to make do—

He thinks he hears something — a voice maybe — and his entire brain clears in anticipation of another noise. It comes again and again, the faint murmuring of at least two voices, and Alistair follows his ears off the winding pathway he had been hesitant to stray from.

He realizes he's getting his hopes up and reminds himself that this is the Fade. He's probably being deceived. At the same time, this is the first lead he's gotten the entire time he was here, which alone makes it worth following. Alistair steels himself in preparation for whatever eldritch beast awaits him, but the closer he gets, the less certain he becomes of his prediction. He hears laughter.

Peering through the sparse grass, he swears he sees naked flesh and crawls close enough to make out one of the voices as his own.

Okay, that's weird.

Suddenly, everything seems to stop. All the movement and all the chatter suddenly end and Alistair gets the distinct sense that he's been caught.

"We have a visitor, my dear," Alistair hears himself shout, deliberately loud enough to be audible even from his position. "You don't have to hide. You might want to see this."

Alistair doesn't reveal himself but only peers closer at the scene before him. One of the bodies turns towards him and he swears her hair is the same color as Solona's. Her eyes meet his.

"Alistair...?" she breathes out weakly. That's Solona. Entirely on instinct, he stands straight up and runs to her, ready as always to be the dutiful knight but stopping dead in his tracks once he processes the scene before him.

Solona lies spread out on the ground, naked and sweating, and his smirking doppelganger is definitely—

This is wrong. Alistair manages to turn away from the coupling but his heart beats faster and faster with every second his back is turned to Solona and ... himself.

He's not sure what to make of this, whether this is a creation of her mind or his or just a demon playing a strange trick.

"Alistair," she repeats, and he turns his head just enough to look her in the eyes. Even though Solona says his name, he can't be sure which one of him she's talking to. "I'm sorry you have to see me like this." Solona gives him a sheepish and crooked smile but the expression quickly dissolves into one of pleasure as his double thrusts into her harder. He holds her hips tight.

"Don't lie to him," the other Alistair mocks. "We can stop if this isn't what you want?" He slows his pace and Solona lets out a wispy, protesting mewl. "No? That not any good?"

"You're right," she shakes her head vigorously. "You're right. Please keep going. It's okay if he sees."

Each vertebra in Alistair's spine stands on end. The Solona he knew never acted like this, but this one...

"I-If..." Alistair begins. He swallows and steadies his voice. "If this is some bizarre demon trick, could we please maybe skip this part? Go right to the fighting or—?"

"Oh, you wish it were that easy," the double snickers.

"Alistair, you know I would never meddle with demons!" Solona's tone is somehow innocent despite how hard she's being screwed right in front of him.

"No demons, no spirits, just this dirty little mind working its magic." The doppelganger leans down close to Solona, rubbing the tip of his nose against hers mockingly. Who is this supposed to be? Certainly not Alistair. Maybe it looks like him and sounds like him, but this is the Fade so that could mean anything. 

"I don't think I understand." Alistair's voice is almost dreamy, far-off, and a little bewildered. "Solona, what is this?"

"I'm dreaming," she pouts like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "Of you."

"Of me..." Alistair considers his next words carefully. "And you?" His tone is matter-of-fact, almost joking, as his suspension of disbelief starts to wobble. This certainly seems to be a roundabout confirmation of Solona's feelings for him. That part's easy to believe, but the rest of it... "And this is supposed to be me?" He gestures towards his double, who's since mercifully slowed his pace with Solona, giving her some room to think and breathe. She grumbles and turns her face away bashfully. The other Alistair takes Solona's chin in his hand and jerks her head back to look towards the real one.

"Are you getting shy?" He's grinning, fist clenched, and hair disheveled. Alistair wonders if that's really how she sees him.

No. In all the times they spoke, Solona seemed to honestly appreciate whatever awkward charm Alistair could muster. Is he just fooling himself? Is this what she wishes he was? Alistair's heart sinks. Maybe this is some demon trick after all.

However, a strange part of him feels jealous of his mirror image for getting to take Solona so thoroughly. He would _never_ have the guts.

"It's a lot," she whimpers, and the other Alistair coos at her in response.

"It is, isn't it?"

"Solona," Alistair musters a tone as casual and unaffected as he can, considering what's happening around him. "You're— You're really okay here?"

"Yeah," she nods and smiles at him and it's the first time Alistair feels the Solona he knows pushing through. Even just a little bit.

"Of course, I wouldn't need to be here at all if someone got his tail out from between his legs and fucked the poor girl." The other Alistair pulls Solona's legs over his shoulders and pushes in and out of her with renewed vigor. She lets out a strained, unflattering squeal and shuts her eyes tight.

"Oh right, this is obviously my doing." Alistair wonders why he's getting defensive with a dream version of himself. "Next time we're at camp I'll throw her over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes and—" Consumed by his snappiness, Alistair fails to complete his thought before it finishes coming out of his mouth. He stutters and swallows, wedged between his discomfort and his desire to protect Solona's virtue.

She laughs a bit and Alistair can't be sure if it's with him or at him. His heart tears a little more.

"Sweet boy," Solona whimpers lovingly at Alistair, and of all things, that's what finally makes him notice the soft, pleasant ache between his legs and his blood pumping. "Thank you for thinking so much about me."

Out of nowhere, Alistair feels like he's been punched in the face. His vision fades and spots a little bit and Solona opens her mouth. She doesn't seem to be focusing on the other Alistair. "Oh... Are you leaving?"

"No—" He begins, desperate to reassure Solona that he'll be there for her, but the words tangle in his mouth and a ringing keens in his ears. His head hurts and then it's over.

Some business with a mouse and at least a dozen demons later, Alistair rouses in the Circle. To his side, Solona stirs, eyelids twitching open, and she smiles at him with a small, appreciative hum.

He's not sure how it makes him feel.

Zevran and Wynne rise not long after and once she shakes out the sleepiness and checks in on them, Solona clutches her staff close to her body and begins leading the group up the stairs.

Ser Cullen's sudden appearance not long after throws a wrench straight into Alistair's skull. He grits his teeth while the templar professes his love for poor Solona, who can do nothing but stand there and fiddle with the staff in her hands. His brain floods with some combination of jealousy and arousal. He convinces himself it's just brain residue from the weird sex dream he just endured.

Alistair thinks to himself that if things had gone just a little bit different for him, he would have been in Cullen's position, tasked with watching over Solona as an honest and proper duty and not just one-sided pretending. Alistair's blood boils while Cullen wails. He thinks that if he were in the templar's shoes, he would never have wasted the opportunity just to protect Solona, to look after her and shield her from the dangers the Circle would expose her to. What an idiot Cullen must be, Alistair spits in his head, to let some stupid male base urges get in the way of that.

He looks away from him and towards Solona just in time to catch the tail end of a crooked smirk. It's one he recognizes from when she's teasing Sten or on the receiving end of Zevran's playful flirting. Even now, as Cullen is literally on his knees begging for mercy, she's getting pleasure out of it. It's not fair. It hurts. Why shouldn't it be him?

He knows it just might kill him if he continues to do nothing about this.

At camp that night, Alistair's heartbeat sits in his throat while he fidgets and waits for Solona to return from her bath in a nearby spring. He convinces himself he just wants to ask some questions. A lot happened, so it makes sense. There's nothing weird about it at all.

"Alistair?" She's behind him, scaring Alistair half to death and holding a small rattan basket under her arm filled with some soaps and rags. Her hair is wet. She's wet in general. Alistair swallows.

"Yes?" He tries to play it off but his voice cracks.

"What are you doing here?" She tilts her head a little, pleasantly surprised.

"Nothing! Just waiting. For you." Alistair grimaces once the words come out a lot clumsier than he intended.

"Oh! Well, thank you." Solona bounces on her toes, obviously amused.

"I had a question actually. I just wanted to ask..."

"About the Circle?"

"Yes. Well, not quite."

"...Go ahead." It sounds like she knows where this is going.

"So," Alistair begins, smile evident in his voice, "Cullen?"

"Don't start." Solona rolls her eyes with a toothy grin.

"Why not?" Alistair laughs as they turn a corner and approach Morrigan's side of the camp. "It seemed like there was some history there between you two?"

"Barely," Solona sighs wistfully. "You pretty much got the long and short of it when we were there."

"But in your words?"

"I guess he had a crush on me and I'd tease him about it a lot."

"You little devil!"

"I feel bad about it now, if that makes any difference! And it wasn't just me; a few of the other initiate girls did it to him too."

"No judgement here, Solona, I'm just a little impressed!" He shakes his head. "Kinloch always had a reputation for being a little...promiscuous but I never imagined initiates ganging up on templars like that."

"I mean he was _there_ and he was _cute_ and it's not like anything was going to happen. If I had any idea he thought about it so much, I would have left him alone."

"Really?" He extends the word into a languid, playful yawn, ignoring the ache in his chest that bloomed when she called Cullen cute. "You would have just stopped? You didn't think it was fun?"

"I didn't say anything about that." Solona pauses. "But yes, it was fun."

Alistair laughs too loudly, earning a scowl from Morrigan as they pass by her and near the tents in the center of the campsite. It wasn't that funny, mostly just irritating. Cullen was _there_. That's all it took. He was in the right place at the right time and that entitled him to be near Solona for years.

"Those towers are pretty boring, aren't they?" Alistair stretches and sits at the fire. Solona places her stuff in her tent, reemerges, and sits next to him. The campfire crackles softly and Alistair looks up at the embers floating into the sky. The silence is soft, light, and comforting. Alistair almost doesn't want to break it, but he simply must know. "Did you— Did you ever feel anything towards him?"

"Maybe. Sometimes." Solona leans towards the fire to warm her hands. "Most of the templars didn't give us the time of day and Cullen was different from the mages too, you know? More of a gentleman."

"A gentleman."

"It was refreshing. A lot of them, especially the younger ones, they were too jaded for things like chivalry." She leans back and draws idle lines in the dirt with her index finger. "It's nice to be treated like a lady."

"A lady," Alistair pauses and gathers his confidence. "Noted."

Solona giggles.

After saving Connor and Redcliffe in general, Bann Teagan is generous enough to let everyone stay in the castle before departing the next day to go after Brother Genitivi. Solona seems to be the most excited about this development, looking behind her shoulder with a grin of disbelief after politely accepting Teagan's offer and practically floating off the ground as a soldier escorts them to their rooms.

"Can't imagine what you're so _chuffed_ about," Alistair teases after she flops into one of the empty rooms and onto the bed nearest to her, sinking into the sheets while the others take the time to at least deposit some of their more uncomfortable gear.

She sits up. "Are you not _chuffed_? It's been months since we got to sleep in proper beds. She reaches her hands towards Alistair after he's removed most of his armor. "Try it."

"Try it?" says Alistair. "It's a bed, not an exotic cheese," he teases, lingering close to the foot of the bed.

"I'm not kidding." She scoots closer to the edge and takes his left arm in both of her hands, tugging him gently towards her.

"Solona," he gasps out like it's some terrible secret. "Everyone's— They're right there, you know?"

"So? They're not paying attention. And why do you even care?" She stops pulling to pout a little and look up at him like a helpless waif. Alistair wonders if that was the kind of look she would give Cullen when she was playing around with him. He gets the image in his head of a cat batting at a dying mouse. "Do you not want to?" He swears he can see her eyes start to water.

"No! That's not it, I just— I don't really think it's, erm, a-appropriate? You and me?"

"Because we're Grey Wardens?" Solona lets go of Alistair's arm. "Or— Is it because I'm a mage?" Her tone is a little pained and Alistair is pretty sure she's not just toying with him. He swallows a lump in his throat. "We're flirting all the time so I kind of figured you were okay with it."

"Flirting?" Alistair nearly shouts and immediately catches himself. " _Flirting_?" he repeats, softer this time and with an incredulous look in his eyes.

"Well, yeah," says Solona. "What did you think we were doing?"

"I was _trying_ to flirt, I just didn't think it was actually...working?"

"Oh yeah, it was!" Solona nods vigorously, almost warmly. "You're really cute, Alistair."

He feels heat rise to his cheeks and his voice gets caught in his mouth. Cute. Cute. _Cuuute._ The word tumbles around in his brain. He realizes he's okay with it.

"Alistair?" says Solona. He can hear the smirk in her voice and suddenly feels like he's on display. It feels good to hear her say his name.

"...Yes?" His senses return to him.

"You okay?"

"Yes."

"Good." She stands and takes his hand into hers. "I've got some boring, diplomatic business with the Bann tonight but come see me later, okay? If you want."

"For...?" He's pretty sure it's a stupid question and regrets it as soon as it comes out of his mouth until Solona chuckles in that way she does whenever he says something dumb.

"We can just talk like normal. Or not. Whatever." Like a snake, Solona slithers a little closer, wrapping her arms around Alistair's bicep and just barely clinging to him. She feels warm and he thinks about how pretty she is. "Once everyone's asleep." She guides Alistair out of her room and glances to her left and right before pulling him down and kissing him. "Not that I care if they know, they just wouldn't let us live it down, right?" She rolls her eyes and Alistair nods in agreement but is unable to muster words. It was barely a kiss, downright prudish, but enough to make Alistair wonder what's gotten into Solona or if it was there all along. His mouth feels a little dry anyway. She looks up at him expectantly.

"Yes," he dumbly repeats for the third time in the exchange. Alistair clears his throat. 

"Solona." He isn't sure whether to say goodbye or something else in a situation like this, so he just says her name like he's bidding a drinking buddy farewell. She looks both confused and charmed.

"Alistair," she says in kind and then slowly turns around like she's expecting him to say something else. At the far end of the corridor, the Bann emerges from the stairway. She looks his way. "Bann Teagan, a moment, if you would!" Solona shouts and chases after him.

Alistair exhales, feeling like all the air has returned to the room. A huge chunk of him just feels like waiting outside Solona's door until she comes back. 

Oghren lingers like an undersized wall towards the back of the hallway, wobbling less than usual with narrowed eyes.

"You...saw that?" Alistair asks.

"I saw plenty but I don't think anything actually happened, _whelp_ ," he drawls out. Alistair lets out a short laugh.

"You thought so too?" Alistair figures that it's Oghren, he's unlikely to remember this anyway. "All that pomp and circumstance just to tell me to come back later, right? Who does this lady think she is?"

"Well, you know women," Oghren shrugs and Alistair thinks that no, he doesn't know _anything_ about women, but he waits for the dwarf to continue his thought.

"...Is that it?" Alistair questions gently, voice both flat yet expectant.

"Pretty much." Oghren nods, grumbling somewhere deep in his throat as he begins to wander off.

"Wait!" Alistair objects, taking two steps after Oghren until he stops. "If you saw all that then you know— Maker's breath, I can't believe I'm about to ask you for help with this."

"Why not, kid?" Oghren chuckles through his words, so sleazy it makes Alistair almost shudder.

"Well you were...married right? For some time?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Nothing! I just— You know, between you and Zevran, my role models for masculinity are a little limited here, so I figured—"

"You already got her in bed, right? That's the hard part and she basically did it for you. What do you need my help for?"

"I don't know! I'm nervous," Alistair begins. " _I've-never—done-anything-like-this-before_. I just don't want to mess it up."

Thankfully, Oghren doesn't seem to have heard or processed all of that, merely nodding and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Throw her around a little."

"Excuse me?"

"You know, show her who's boss."

"And that's supposed to be me?" Alistair thinks back to Solona's dream that he intruded upon, how that Alistair on top of her seemed to have more in common with Oghren's suggestion than the real one. His heart tightens. He can't be that for her, at least not now. Maybe not ever.

"And— And what's that supposed to do?"

"Fuck if I know. Seems more natural than the other choice."

Natural?

Oghren sighs. "Look, you humans seem to take this shit a lot more seriously than I do. Just remember which hole is which and you'll do fine."

"Erm, thank you, Oghren, I'll...keep that in mind!" Alistair lets him go without protest this time.

Alistair stays up with the rest of the party as one by one, they turn in for the night. Solona, sleepy as ever, had told Wynne she just wanted to read and rest for the evening. When she relays that to him, Alistair realizes that Solona had lied to Wynne — sweet, old Wynne — and that somehow makes this thing feel much dirtier.

Once Zevran glides out of the dining hall and into the night with one of Redcliffe's guards on his side, Alistair knows he can't afford to putter around much longer. What if Solona had already gone to bed? Would she have assumed he wasn't interested or that he was too scared? His stomach twirls at the thought of explaining either and then part of him tells the other parts that he wouldn't have to think about this so much if he just _went up to her room._

Okay then. No more messing around.

Alistair stands and gives himself a wobbling, meandering pep talk as he exits the dining hall and goes up the stairs to the various sleeping quarters of the castle. He realizes he's not entirely sure he remembers which room is hers and hopes it won't be a problem.

Only about ninety percent positive he'd picked the right room, Alistair knocks softly and listens closely.

Nothing.

He knocks again and each rap of the door is another strike to his heart. Whether this was the wrong room or Solona had gone to sleep or she was just playing with him the entire time, he'd messed this up once again.

Just as he lets out a downtrodden sigh and begins to turn away, he hears stirring from the other side of the door and snaps his head around like an eager dog. He knows he's probably just getting his hopes up, but Solona's sleepy, bleary voice comes through. 

"A— Ah, who is it?" She sounds a little taken off-guard.

"Alistair," he whispers close to the door as if anyone was around to hear him.

"Mm, come in, I fell asleep."

Alistair obeys and opens the door to find Solona half-upright and rubbing her eyes in a still-made bed. She looks up and smiles. "There you are."

"Here I am!" Alistair closes the door behind him and suddenly doesn't know what to do with his hands. She fell asleep waiting for him and he hates that but she was staying awake for him too. Something like pride swells in Alistair's heart.

"You had me worried." She smiles sleepily and stretches out.

"I'm s-sorry..."

"I thought maybe you changed your mind or..."

"No, just waiting for a...good time." A lie.

"You seem nervous?"

"A little. Well, more than a little. Less than a lot though." Alistair sputters. "Why? Are you nervous?" He leans back on his finely-honed skills of deflection.

"Yeah." She nods brightly and Alistair is relieved but also _shocked_. Solona? Nervous? "We don't have to do anything if you don't want to, but even then, this is the first time we've been alone like this, right?"

Alistair hadn't even thought of that.

"Come here," she pats the empty side of the bed next to her and smiles sweetly at him. He takes enough steps forward for Solona to take his hand in hers and guide him to her side. The surface of the bed dips under his weight. He settles next to Solona and remembers to breathe.

She sits up, stroking his face with the back of her hand and looking down at him with some quizzical facial expression he can't quite pin down.

"Is it okay if I kiss you?" Solona glances down at his lips.

Alistair nods and sits back up in one big movement, holding Solona's shoulders in place and leaning in to press his lips against hers. She laughs into it, evidently surprised by Alistair's forwardness, and softly draws her tongue across his lower lip. He gasps, not expecting it to feel that good, and Solona parts.

"No, no, that was good." Alistair shakes his head and Solona hugs him tightly, pulling him down to lay next to her.

"You're so cute." She squeezes and Alistair lets out an exasperated half-moan.

"Yes, you've mentioned that." He's thankful that he can keep his voice steady and then he remembers the Fade and Oghren — Maker help him that he's even thinking of Oghren at a time like this — and how he should probably be more manly and aggressive here. Not cute at least. "Is cute okay?" He blurts out and immediately regrets it.

"Yes."

"You don't want me to be a little more...direct? _Dominant?_ " Solona wriggles away from Alistair and sits back up on the bed, evidently aware this discussion would require a more delicate approach.

"Do _you?_ " It was a question Alistair hadn't considered.

"Maybe? Eventually? I don't know. If we're really going to do this, I just don't want to mess things up or...bore you, I suppose. Does that sound stupid?"

"No." She shakes her head. Alistair wishes it was more reassuring but something keeps tugging at his brain.

"Because," he sounds too angry and immediately softens his tone. "When we were at the Circle? In the Fade? Remember?"

"Certainly."

"I was wandering around and found you. And me. Well, not me, more like a _dreeeam_ Alistair and he was naked and so were you and let me say, he was not being very gentle and I...I just can't get that image out of my head."

"Oh Maker's blood." She's embarrassed. "Why?"

"Is that how you want me to be? Deep down?" Alistair averts his eyes. "Because you've been taking the lead so far and I really appreciate it but not if you're...sacrificing your own...pleasure for it. Or fun. Anything, really."

"To be honest, I'm sorry you even saw something like that. _I_ was wandering around and found _you_ but everyone had their clothes on. Your sister and her children were there so that's probably for the better." She frowns at Alistair and strokes his hair gently, which does little to assuage the unsure look on his face. Solona opens her mouth a bit, as if she's about to speak, and pauses. She starts again. "You know I like all sorts of people, right?" she eventually says. "And I like you a lot. _A lot._ That's why I'm here in bed with you and not someone else."

"You mean someone who would treat you like a sack of potatoes?" Alistair says with a smile and Solona takes that to mean he's at least a little reassured.

"Like a sack of potatoes."

"So I can be the potatoes here?"

She climbs on top of him and holds his wrists above his head. "Just be yourself."

"R-Right. I'll stop talking."

"I didn't say that." She kisses his jawline, leading down to his neck. "Communication is important." Solona nips at Alistair's earlobe and he can immediately feel it between his legs. He fails to hold back a small, delicate noise. "I know this is your first time, so just tell me whatever's on your mind."

"You're getting a lot of pleasure out of that, aren't you?"

"Maybe." She grinds against Alistair's groin and that shuts him up. He arches his back into it, eyes shut tight and teeth grinding. Easing up and laughing, Solona settles into a soft and slow pace that doesn't overwhelm Alistair.

"All this about me... Exactly how experienced are you? We've never talked about that. Up there in that tower, you do a lot of deflowering or?" At least she laughs at that, tossing her head back on top of him and almost looking radiant to him.

"Not that I know of," she answers plainly. "I got around a little bit when I was younger. You're already the farthest I've gotten with a templar, if that makes you feel better."

"'m not a templar," he chokes out following a particularly brutal wiggle from Solona on his growing erection. "What— What about before me? What was the farthest?" He's not sure why he's asking all these questions, but there's this twisted little part of his brain that simply must know.

"Young man who'd been transferred from Ansburg." Solona lets go of Alistair's wrists and leans close to him, beginning to tug off his shirt. He gets the hint and helps her along. Once it's off, she runs her hands across his chest with a pleased hum. "We made out a few times, but it turned out he did that sort of thing with a lot of the mages and— " Her eyes open wider. "Oh— Oh no, wait."

"'Wait' what?"

"Sorry, I mixed up Marchers. There was Estiene too, who I definitely sucked off at least twice."

"Mixed up?" Alistair props himself up on his elbows and stares at Solona with wide eyes. "Maker's breath, _at least_ twice? Exactly how much did you 'get around a little bit,' woman?" 

"I know, it's kind of...much!" She sounds somewhere between teasing and completely facetious, obviously goading Alistair on to reassure her. "I hope you're not mad?"

"Barely. Maybe more jealous," Alistair scoffs, laying back down and holding Solona on top of him while she rubs against him. "To be honest, it sounds like you were the sort of mage the boys in the monastery would lay up at night wondering about."

"You're kidding!" She halts. This information supersedes whatever she's doing to Alistair. At least for now. 

"Not a bit! You know templars, right? All that duty and shame and fear. 'Pretty young mage takes control' thing is a popular look."

"Cullen..." She spits out like it's all starting to make sense.

"Bringing _him_ up while you're on top of me..." Alistair whines a bit.

"Ah— Sorry," she scrunches up her nose a little, more embarrassed than she's letting on. 

"It just all fit together then. Thank you, Alistair." The room is quiet for a moment and Solona looks down at Alistair with the warmest, most thoughtful look on her face and then inhales, beginning to speak. "I hope I didn't hurt your feelings?"

"No, I just think it's different when you've actually met the man. And I'm a lot cuter than Cullen, by the way."

"Oh, certainly."

"You're clearly a woman of taste."

"Thank you." She rolls off of him, almost disappointing Alistair. "So take your pants off then."

"What? I mean— Right!" Alistair shrugs out of his trousers and smallclothes all at once, exposing his mostly-hard cock to Solona, who runs a long finger along the underside, grinning mischievously.

"There's something I want to see."

"You don—" His words and entire body turn into mush when Solona wraps her mouth around him without warning. "Solona—"

"Hm?" She hums through the cock in her mouth. Alistair collects himself.

"...I need you to keep doing that."

"Mmhm." She nods and takes him deeper into her throat, eliciting a loud gasp. Alistair covers his mouth and shuts his eyes. His hands eventually find their way to the back of Solona's skull, not so much guiding her as much as cradling her head lovingly, almost protectively, while she works his cock with her mouth.

Words fail Alistair and he feels his orgasm approaching. Abruptly, he pulls Solona off of him, who seems to take the chance to catch her breath. "Everything okay?" She asks casually, wiping some saliva away from her lips.

"Yes, Maker, yes, _too_ okay."

"You want to slow down a little bit?" Solona asks.

"No, I'm alright, really." He reaches out to Solona, stroking the side of her face with his thumb. She leans into it and he sighs. "You're just being so good to me."

"You're being the good one, Alistair."

"...You think so?" His hand pauses like it's something he has to mull over or process.

"Yeah." Solona straddles Alistair's hips again, hands running across his chest. "This must be a lot." She leans down to kiss him, and Alistair tells himself to at least be a little more aggressive, if only to assure Solona that he is ready for this and he doesn't need to be coddled.

She brushes some of her hair out of her face and her tongue finds its way past Alistair's teeth. He lets out a pleased, relieved noise and he can feel her smiling. She parts from him but remains close. "And you're handling it like a complete gentleman." She looks down at him lovingly. "You've barely even touched me so far."

"Yes, that's true," Alistair responds a little too quickly. It was at the forefront of his mind.

"You're so good." She pets the top of his head and Alistair isn't sure what it does to him, but it's a lot. Solona sits up and pulls the short, thin nightgown off of her body very naturally, Alistair notices, like the last thing on her mind is the very erect man below her watching closely. Maybe it's just because he's a little tired or he's being overly sentimental or maybe he's just horny, but seeing Solona like this feels...important, somehow. Personally meaningful. He's grateful he knows well enough not to talk at a time like this because he would just end up saying something dumb.

"Alistair, I'm not that much fun to look at."

"Beg to differ." His voice is small and soft.

"That's only because you haven't actually had sex yet." She takes Alistair's hands and places them on her waist, right above the swell of her hips. His grasp stiffens, but he soon gets the point and slides his hands up her body, settling at her breasts, like he's not sure what exactly to do. Alistair runs a finger across Solona's nipple, looking up at her carefully for any sign of a reaction. She sighs and her posture loosens.

"That's okay?" Alistair almost whispers, and Solona nods sweetly at him.

"I'm not a doll."

"You're right, sorry."

"Don't apologize, idiot."

He starts to apologize again but laughs it off, tracing his hands around Solona's shoulder and pulling her down just to hug her, like his dripping cock is hardly a concern for him. He just wants her close to him.

"You're cold," he remarks.

"I'm always cold." Solona rolls over to her side and yawns. "Some sort of internal deficiency maybe."

"You're sick?"

"What? No, I just need to eat more meat or something," Solona replies with a small laugh, scooting closer to Alistair.

"Oh, good. Don't worry me like that." He shifts to his back and Solona nestles in the crook of his arm and chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Solona nudges Alistair awake.

"Mm?" He opens his eyes and his wits return to him and he remembers why he's in bed with Solona and how he got there and what happened just before...

"We fell asleep."

"We fell asleep," he repeats. The words process differently once he says them out loud and he sighs, throwing his arm over his face in defeat. "Instead of..." This entire Blight ordeal has carved his sense of humor into a completely different shape so he just laughs. "Of course we did." Alistair sits up, patting down his bedraggled hair and realizing this means he wasted the perfect opportunity to be with Solona in a way she deserved, in a literal castle and a warm, dimly-lit bedroom instead of whatever cold and wet clearing they parked their camp for the night. That's what makes him let out a wistful, regretful sigh.

Solona is already up and getting dressed, a process Alistair wishes he could focus on a little bit more, but she's honestly got the right idea and he follows her example.

"Maker, I'm sorry," he says.

"I fell asleep too. And I said we didn't have to do anything. I feel worse for you."

"Why? I've waited twenty years, I can wait—" While he's speaking, Solona smiles at him expectantly. "Not that it's certain we'll— ...Ah, here I go again."

"You're learning!" Solona praises as she pulls on her boots and grabs a small mirror from her pack, quickly combing through her hair with her fingers. She approaches the door but pauses before opening it. "It was really nice talking though." And then she rushes out of the room like it was some sort of dramatic confession.

He's a little relieved and follows her out.

Despite his best efforts, Alistair fumbles around with his hands when he realizes that Solona had lured him away to somewhere quiet, private, and even fairly dry. A series of storms had passed through the area recently, leaving the ground more water-logged than usual, but this soft passage must have been visible in much of the sun's path because it's considerably less miserable. Solona had said she was going to go out scouting earlier in the night, a job usually reserved for Zevran or Leliana, leaving Alistair to wonder if she simply came across this place or was specifically looking for somewhere to get him alone.

Sitting next to him quietly and watching the shallow creak in front of them babble and flow, Solona leans against Alistair. They're silent until Alistair notices her breathing slow.

"You're not falling asleep again, are you?"

"No, not this time," Solona replies almost ominously and scoots in a little closer. "I'm just happy. Enjoying it."

"...Me too."

Solona twines Alistair's fingers in hers and it's not like they haven't held hands before but it somehow feels different this time. He notices she's looking down at their hands locked together and smiling gently.

"Alistair," she eventually says, after what feels like hours of peaceful silence. "I have a question."

"Yes?" He holds back the urge to call her something like _dear_ or _my love_.

"Does it, like, turn you on to hear about the guys I've been with?"

The color drains out of his face and whatever lovesick trance he was in snaps abruptly.

"Well, you don't have to answer, but I'm okay with it either way. I know a lot of this is new to you and I...really do mean it. You can tell me anything."

"You're so nice to me it hurts sometimes." He wraps a big arm around her shoulders and kisses the top of her head, lingering there afterward. "I have a question for you then, if we're being so forthcoming."

"Go ahead."

"Did you go out scouting earlier just to pick out some place you could whisk me away to to corrupt me?"

"You're so clever sometimes."

"Don't tease me, it's an honest question!"

"'Corrupting' isn't a bad way to put it..." Solona thinks out loud. "But yes, I did. I hope it wasn't too transparent."

"Who cares at this point, right?"

"Wynne already gave me a talking-to about it. Us. Whatever. I don't know."

"'Us?' ...Are you getting shy, Solona?" Alistair gawks like he's just found a chink in her armor. "Thinking about us _togeeether_?"

"No, I'm not," Despite her words, Solona slinks into Alistair's lap, hiding her face by burying it in his chest.

"Now you know how I feel everytime it's just us," He looks down at Solona and thinks that he's enjoying seeing her flustered more than he thought he would.

"Some virgin slayer I am, right?" She parts with a sigh.

"Is that all I am to you?" Alistair jokes, squeezing Solona tight. "Just a piece of young flesh?"

"You have a lot of uses, Alistair." Solona's expression hardens into something a little more predatory.

He blushes a little at that and stammers.

"Oh, I love that look on your face," Solona says, running a hand across his jawline. "Like you've never even thought of all the uses someone might have for you."

"Solona—"

"You're strong and handsome and kind and _very good_."

"You mean that? You're not just...saying it?"

"I'm so serious it hurts." There's a pained tint to her words and her voice cracks a little. "I'm just really glad you're here with me." Solona throws another sweet smile his way and that's all the permission Alistair needs to practically pounce on top of her, holding himself up above her and kissing her with an intensity and urgency she wasn't expecting from sweet, stupid Alistair.

"I think I'm in love with you," Alistair proclaims between kisses and she laughs, tugging off his clothes and hers almost simultaneously. "I know I kind of have no idea what I'm talking about but I really mean it." And that's the most important part, right? Meaning it? 

_I have to convince her I love her._

"Just relax for me," she says, soft and measured like she can't even comprehend how much he fucking loves her and it hurts.

_I have to convince her._

Solona is mostly naked at this point and Alistair, sitting up, thinks to himself that she looks wonderful in this lighting.

"Lie down, Alistair," she instructs with the prettiest smile on her face and Alistair nearly melts. All he can do is nod and obey, letting her hand on his chest guide him down to the ground.

_If I just listen to her—_

Solona climbs on top of Alistair and undoes his pants enough to get his cock out. She strokes it with the tips of her fingers and it's torture for Alistair to have her so close to him if she's just going to tease him like this.

Abruptly, she takes Alistair's hand into hers and guides him between her legs. He swallows and looks up at Solona for any trace of a reaction, but her face looks downright blank as she studies Alistair.

"I want you to touch me, Alistair," she says very matter-of-factly, bringing his hand to her clit and letting him touch and roam as he wishes. She holds his face in her free hand.

A little clumsily, Alistair moves his trembling fingers on his own, feeling Solona and taking note of each little noise and movement he's able to elicit from her, just by barely touching her.

He feels the urge to once again tell her he loves her but reconsiders it. The last thing he wants is to come off as clingy.

Solona reaches for Alistair's hand again and this time positions his fingers right below her cunt. She looks at him with a hazy smile, waiting for some level of consent from Alistair before continuing to use his body for her gain.

He gets the point and nods a bit and Solona's eyes flutter shut as she drives Alistair's fingers inside of her.

He looks almost concerned when Solona opens her eyes and she slows a little bit.

"What's wrong?" she asks playfully.

"You're so beautiful," Alistair whispers.

"Oh, everyone thinks that when they're about to fuck."

"Why don't you believe me?" Alistair catches his breathing before it can run off on him the way it does when he feels like he might cry.

"Believe what?" Solona slowly asks, still moving Alistair's fingers inside of her.

"That I love you and I— I'm not just some helpless little boy. That I know what I'm saying."

Solona's face and hands still entirely and she looks almost zoned out processing the new stimuli that have entered her brain.

"Solona?"

"I'm sorry, Alistair."

And that's an ominous place to pause and Alistair holds his breath, praying that he didn't just ruin his chances with Solona.

"You're always full of surprises."

"Pardon?"

"I probably don't need to be telling you how to do everything," She separates her hand from his. His fingers twitch inside of her. "Unless you'd prefer that?"

"Right now I just— I need you here. Don't worry so much." He thinks it's a little funny that after all this, he's the one telling Solona to relax. It's always been the other way around.

"Okay." Solona nods and her posture stiffens immediately when Alistair twists his wrist a little, driving his fingers in deeper. He pulls out and marvels at how wet his fingers are before Solona grabs his arm again and guides him back in. "Very good," she praises and Alistair nods, quickening his pace and never taking his eyes away from her face.

_I have to know what makes her feel good._

His line of thought is cut short once Solona begins earnestly riding his fingers, barely acknowledging him, like he's just a vehicle for her pleasure and he _wishes_ that wasn't doing it for him right now. She repositions herself a little and grinds against him a few more times before unceremoniously taking Alistair's erection into her hands and guiding him towards her entrance.

"W-Wait!" Alistair interrupts. "I just— I'm sorry if I say anything weird, okay?" He worries that ship has already sailed.

"Say whatever you want," Solona shrugs and then pushes Alistair's cock into her. He arches his back up, awash in both shock and relief, and lets out a weird combination of syllables neither he nor Solona can comprehend. She giggles lightly and kisses him on the cheek before setting a slow and easy pace.

"P-Please," he stutters.

"Please what? And I'm not teasing you this time, it's an honest question."

"More, please, I'm sorry, more, if you can," rambles Alistair with a hand on his forehead and staring up into the dark sky.

"Stop apologizing, idiot. And of course I can. Or, you know, you can. It's your cock."

"S-show me some mercy for once. Even just for now." He chokes out, eyes a little wet. "You can toy with me however you want after this, but right now, I can't take it."

"I'm not, honestly."

He pauses and his breathing steadies a little bit. Maybe he really can relax. 

"I love you so much, Solona," Alistair sighs out against his better judgment, wrapping his arms around her waist and reverently looking up at her. Solona settles into a steady, consistent pace on Alistair's cock and he calms down enough to close his eyes and steady his breathing a bit. Solona kisses him sweetly, running her hands up and down his body.

"Darling boy." She kisses his forehead and such a tender thing makes Alistair's brain turn to goo. It's enough to distract him from the stupid little ache in his heart that she didn't respond much to him professing his love for her.

Almost involuntarily, Alistair bucks up into Solona when she starts giggling and _playing with his hair_ as she rides him. He knows it shouldn't make him feel quite so good, but it does, and he lacks the wits and self-awareness to contain himself or the strained growls coming from the back of his throat. He leans into the touch, otherwise going limp and allowing Solona to use his body as she saw fit.

"If you don't stop that— I can't...last much longer."

"That's okay. This is about you. I can show you all the fancy stuff later."

Some images enter Alistair's head as he wonders what Solona could mean by _show you_ and _fancy stuff_ , followed by a warm ball of relief settling deep in his stomach. It gives way to a sudden sense of gratitude that Solona is the one doing this with him. Or to him. Hard to tell.

Alistair's breathing once again becomes ragged and he digs his fingers into the soil below him, nearly whimpering and shifting around on the ground with Solona on top of him. He pants and can feel his orgasm creeping up on him, but staves it off until Solona leans down and kisses him. He moans into her mouth, entire body lit up with pleasure, and comes inside of her with a shudder. Solona places her hands on either side of his face and presses her forehead to his, smiling warmly while Alistair makes cute little sighing noises with each exhale. His eyes are glazed over as he stares at the night sky.

Solona wiggles off of Alistair, collects her clothing, redresses herself, and nestles in beside him on the ground while he continues to catch his breath.

"You're...You're _perfect,_ " Alistair whispers into her hair. "Maker's breath, I don't deserve you."

"Says who?" Solona drapes an arm over him and rests her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Says _me!_ " Alistair hums thoughtfully for a second before opening his mouth again. "But I guess my opinion's not the one that really matters here, is it?"

"Nope. Not at all," Solona smirks up at Alistair and he feels so _wonderfully cornered_ by her eyes in his. "I think you're pretty incredible too, Alistair." She tangles her fingers in his.

This is intensely flattering and almost concerning — being _incredible_ is a lot of pressure — to Alistair, who smiles at nothing in particular and squeezes Solona's hand.

"I'd say we just sleep here tonight but the others might think we were _gloating_ about spending the night together," she murmurs.

"Does anyone even care that much?" questions Alistair.

"Not really. Not so much anymore, at least. Zevran got his kicks in pretty early."

"So let's just stay here. I don't mind sleeping on the ground as long as it's dry and you're _more than welcome_ to use me as a pillow. It's just nice to be alone." He clears his throat. "...But it is far too cold to sleep like this so please just let me put my clothes on first."

"Certainly," Solona chuckles as Alistair rises and dresses himself a little self-consciously. He'd never thought that much about how he looked until Solona was the one looking at him. She sits up, cross-legged and gazing at him dreamily.

"W-What?" He asks.

"Out of all the idiots I could have ended up with here, I'm just really happy it was you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡ Thanks for reading ♡


End file.
